Pokegirls
by Cliff's Gal
Summary: Jirachi led several other legendaries to change to girls. But Mespirit falls in love with Ash, Jirachi spills the secret to Max, and the rest cause havoc!Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**I got the idea from the game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (somehow). The legendary Pokemon are Jirachi, Celebi, Latias, Mew, Cresselia, and Mesprit. I know, not all these Pokemon are actually girls, but I changed that.**

**I don't own Pokemon or the Legendaries, but I do own their human states (Jira, Celeste, Latika, Mel, Cresentia, and Messina)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

PROLOGUE

"I'm serious, being human is fun!" Jirachi assured them. "Look, you just shape-shift to what a human looks like, and while it takes a bit to get used to the walking, it's great! Come on." Jirachi proved it by changing into a human girl. Now, she had long blond hair and a long white dress with long yellow sleeves. The green squares were now earrings and a headband. The closed true eye was on the middle of her chest. The others oohed and awed at Jirachi's new appearance.

The others (namely Celebi, Latias, Mew, Cresselia, and Mesprit) changed to girls too. Celebi now had green hair, blouse and green pants (A/N: Picture Cheryl from Pokemon Diamond/Pearl with shorter hair... (Your partner in Eterna Forest)). Latias (who had short red hair...obviously) had a scarlet miniskirt and red tank top with a blue triangle in the middle. Mew was mostly light purple, including her hair. Cresselia had on multicolored kimono with light pink shoulder-length hair, and Mesprit with short purple hair and a dress of lavender, covered with amethyst. They looked at each other and giggled.

"We look...nice." Mew said, beaming. "You were right."

"What do you want your human names to be?" The smiling Jirachi said, tossing her hair. "Humans will wonder if you use your real names. My name is always Jira, when I go out. What about you girls?"

"Celeste." Celebi replied promptly.

"Latika." Latias replied promptly after Celebi.

"Mel." Mew replied promptly after Latias.

"Cresentia." Cresselia replied promptly after Mew.

"Messina." Mesprit replied promptly after Cresselia.

"Did you guys have time to plan this?" Jirachi asked, laughing. "You certainly seem like it. I don't sit around bored or run around like mad people, I become human all the time. How did you plan? It's like you knew what I was going to tell you."

"We legendaries know everything." Latias said mysteriously. The girls hooted in laughter at her facial expression.

"So, where are we going?" Mesprit asked, swishing her skirt about her legs.

"We can travel around. How about Eterna? That's a great place." Jirachi asked, looking around at them.

"There's a forest nearby. It works for me!" Celebi screamed happily, flying up to the clouds. She had lost none of her powers, and could still use them even though she was human. "Why can't we just fly there?"

"We'll be seen!" Cresselia cried. "We have to find a different way..."

END OF PROLOGUE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliff's Gal: That was short...sorry readers. (cries) It will get better later on.**

**Jira/Jirachi: Why do I have to be a girl? Boys rock!**

**Messina/Mesprit: And why do I have to fall in love with Ash? (pouts) **

**Cliff's Gal: SSSHHHHHH! That was supposed to be a secret! And Jira...You're dead! (chases around Jira/Jirachi) **

**Messina/Mesprit: Cliff's Girl, it's not a secret if you put it in the summary. (rolls eyes) **

**Cliff's Gal: Oh yeah! (ties Jira/Jirachi to a bomb and throws her down a pit) **


	2. Ch 1 OMG! It’s Max! And Ash too

**I really shouldn't be working on this, but I am...tee hee. Sorry readers of my other stories for neglecting those. I got Pokemon Diamond and have spent many happy hours on it. This idea was too good to pass up, either.**

**I don't own Pokemon or their Legendaries.**

**And remember, most legendary Pokemon have **_**no gender**_**, with the exception of Latios, Latias, Mesprit, Cresselia, and Heatran (I...uh, think). I, of course, am a girl, so I think most of the legendaries as girls. **

**And even though they-re in Sinnoh, May and Max are still with them.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ch. 1-OMG! It's Max! And Ash too...

Cresselia collapsed.

"You know, when, I suggested we try another way, I didn't mean we hike all the way there. Why can't we rest for a minute? If you would let me, I could speed there." She complained to her untiring companions, getting herself up, dusting the dirt off, and running after them.

"I warned you not to eat that much before we came. It slows you down." Mesprit said, rolling her eyes. "We're not completely human yet, remember? You wouldn't have done that as a Pokemon."

"When you are a Pokemon, you don't get 'hungry'." Cresselia snapped grumpily.

"Girls, girls, stop the fighting." Jirachi said happily. She bent down to face a male Ponyta. '_Which is the way to the city of Eterna? Please explain the way to go._' She asked it in the Pokemon Language. As he responded, the girls sat down in the shade of a surrounding tree. After the terrified Ponyta had fled, they wearily got up and started down the road again.

About an hour later, they were even more lost ("Never take directions from an intiminated horse." Jirachi said angrily.) And the darkness was so thick nobody could see very well. The branches above seemed to latch together, making it impossible to fly.

Mew whipped around. "What was that?" She asked, frightened. She was referring to the snap of a twig in the bushes behind her. Everyone paused to listen, and heard the uneven breathes of a human in the bushes.

A small boy tumbled out of the bushes. Mud was caked around his face and splattered on his black rimmed glasses. His dark blue hair was tangled with twigs, his green shirt dirty and ripped (like his dark brown shorts) and his shoes worn. He ran toward Jirachi, who bent down, and passed out in her arms. She softly cried out in wonder.

"Max..." Jirachi said, amazed. She smiled at the boy, cradling him in her arms. "Come on, we need to help him." She stood up again, and trampled past the bush Max had just been in, and immediately saw the way out-the exit from the forest-about a twenty minute walk away. She joyfully called out to the others and ran ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh! There he is!" A brown haired girl cried, stepping out of the trees. She took him out of Jirachi's arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I won't be able to thank you enough for finding Max." The brunette said gratefully, gazing down at Max. "Why don't you walk back with me to our campsite? We'll get you some dinner, I promise. See, I had an argument with him, it made him cry and he ran off..." She shut her eyes, but then abruptly opened them again. "Where are my manners? I never told you my name. My name is May, and this is my little brother Max."

"I'm Jira." Jirachi said quickly. A spark of recognition flashed in May's eyes, but she seemed doubtful... "And these are my friends, Celeste, Cresentia, Latika, Mel, and Messina. Thank you so much, but you don't need to-"

"No, no, I insist!" May cried, eyes sparkling while she pulled on Jirachi's arm. "It's the least I can do after you found Max!"

In what actually turned out to be a clearing, not the exit (which the girls groaned to) sleeping bags were spread out over the ground and a campfire was burning. Two boys were sitting around it, one cooking marshmallows and the other what looked like dinner. One was a dark skinned man with a brown buzz-cut, who was cooking dinner. The other a black haired boy with a Pikachu perched on his cap. The boy laughed when he lifted the stick and the Pikachu ate the marshmallow off the stick in one bite.

"Hey May." The dark-skinned boy said. "Did you find Max?" He glanced at May, turned back to the dinner, and then did a double take. "Who are the girls?" He asked, his cheeks going slightly red.

"Oh, guys, this is Jira, Celeste, Cresentia, Latika, Mel, and Messina. They were the ones to find Max. Girls, these are my friends Brock and Ash." May sat down next to Ash and scooted as close as possible to him. He glared at her, and then looked up at the girls. "Hello." He said, eyes latching onto Mesprit. She blushed.

"Yes, hello." Brock repeated. "Well, Ash, May, here's dinner. If Max wakes up give him some too. Girls, do you want anything-?"

"Oh, no thank you." Jira said quickly.

May rolled her eyes and giggled. "Well, sit down for goodness sake." She said. "If you're not hungry, cook marshmallows with us!" She tossed one at Latias, who was sitting closest to her.

"I suggest you sit anywhere _else, _May." Ash snapped. May jumped up quickly, and bolted over to Celeste. Mesprit took the chance and took the seat. Ash smiled at her warmly. Across where they were sitting, May glared angrily at the pair.

A thought was projected into each of their minds. _We can't stay long. The other legendaries don't know what we're doing. Don't get too attached to them, even if we already know them. _Jira thought, making sure everyone-who could-hear it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! If you think I'm rushing, I'm sorry. I do that a lot.**

**Yulyan, if you're still reading this, I'll fulfill my promise in later chapters.**


End file.
